Musik is in the air
by ncistivafanforever
Summary: A TIVA story. Hope you like it. Oneshot.


This is an Musical NCIS ff. I hope you like it.

I do not own NCIS or the songs in that ff.

"Grab your gear. Dead marine in Quantico" Gibbs said. "Shure boss" his 3 agent said and Tony began to sing.

Following the leader, the leader, the leader  
We're following the leader wherever he may go  
Tee dum, tee dee  
A teedle ee do tee day  
Tee dum, tee dee  
It's part of the game we play  
Tee dum, tee dee  
The words are easy to say  
Just a teedle ee dum a teedle ee do tee day.

Than Ziva joined him.

Tee dum, tee dee  
A teedle ee do tee dum  
We're one for all  
And all of us out for fun

We march in line  
And follow the other one  
With a teedle ee do a teedle ee di tee dum

Following the leader, the leader, the leader  
We're following the leader wherever he may go  
We're out to fight the Injuns, the injuns, the injuns  
We're out to fight the Injuns because he told us so.

And then finally McGee joined them too.

Tee dum, tee dee  
A teedle ee do tee day  
We march along  
And these are the words we say  
Tee dum, tee dee a teedle ee do tee day  
Oh, a teedle dee dum a teedle ee do tee day  
Oh, a teedle dee dum a teedle ee do tee day.

Smack, smack, smack. "Stop it." Gibbs said while giving everyone a head slap.

The three just smiled and Gibbs gave them his famous glare.

They found soon the murder and now it was Saturday and the only think they had to do was paperwork.

Tony made a beat with his pencil at his table. "Tony. Could you stop it. I try to concentrate. Don't you have paperwork to do?" Ziva said angrily.

"I finished it a few minutes ago Zee-vah" Tony said. About ten minutes later Ziva was ready to and Tony asked: "You wanna get a trink? It is on me." "I don't know Tony." "Come on." He said and looked at his watch. 9 o'clock. He grinned and began to sing.

It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The Regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
Makin' love to his tonic and gin

"Oh come on rely Tony?" Ziva said. He walked to her put an arm around her shoulders and went into the elevator with her. He looked at her waited that she continue Billy Joels Piano Man. She rolled her eyes and sang.

He says, "Son, can you play me a memory  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes."

La la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum.

They both grinned and sang together.

Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright.

TONY  
Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
He gets me my drinks for free  
And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke  
But there's someplace that he'd rather be  
He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me."  
As the smile ran away from his face  
"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
If I could get out of this place"

Oh, la, la, la, di, da, da  
La, la, di da da, da dum 

ZIVA  
And the waitress is practicing politics  
As the businessmen slowly get stoned  
Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
But it's better than drinkin' alone

TOGETHER  
Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you got us feeling alright.

They walked out of the elevator to Tonys car.

They both got in and on their way to a bar they continue to sing. 

TONY  
Now Paul is a real estate novelist  
Who never had time for a wife  
And he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the Navy  
And probably will be for life.

ZIVA  
It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
And the manager gives me a smile  
'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see  
To forget about life for a while  
And the piano, it sounds like a carnival  
And the microphone smells like a beer  
And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?"

Oh, la, la, la, di da, da  
La, la, di da, da, da dum

TOGETHER  
Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you got us feeling alright.

They got out of the car and went into the bar.

"What you want to have?" Tony asked Ziva. "I take a beer." She said. They sat at the bar now and Tony ordered two beer.

"Thank you." Ziva said to Tony. He just gave her his famous DiNozzo grin.

After a few drinks and a lot of fun a man came to the bar. He thought that Tony was Zivas brother. So he wanted to flirt with that hot girl.

He was already drunk and so he started to flirt badly. "He prettiness." He said. Ziva rolled her eyes and didn't react. She continued talking with Tony. She hoped that he went away if she ignored him. But that man didn't stop. He sat down next t Ziva and watched her. Tony didn't like the way the man was looking at Ziva. At his Ziva. Yes his Ziva. He hoped so. But how could such an amazing women love an guy like him. No for her they are just partners and friends. Tony thought. "He prettiness" He said again. Now Tony looked up and glared at the men. "You got a problem? I was talking to her men." The drunken man said. "Like you see she don't want to talk with you." Tony said calm. "Can't your hot sister talk for her own?" he asked Tony. "She isn't my sister." Tony said. "Then I can talk to her. That's none of your business. Just look at yourself. You don't play in her league." The man said a bit in anger. Before Tony could answer Ziva said. "I think we go now Tony." "Oh no, no, no. You don't go with that guy prettiness. You come with me. We can have more fun." The man said. "Ignore him" Tony said. He saw that Ziva got angry. He winked the bartender to pay for the drinks. "Come with me prettiness." The man said again. And when he touched Zivas back it was to much for her. She took the arm of the man and twisted it behind his back. She pressed his face at the bar. "Just stop it." She said. "Oh I like angry chicks." The man said. Ziva twisted his arm more. She was near by breaking it. The man winced. Then Tony said:" Come Ziva we go now." "I am not ready here." She said to Tony. Tony laid one hand on her shoulder and said:" Ziva. You know what happens last time." Ziva grinned. She remembered it. The last time they had been in a bar. She picked a fight because of an drunken man like him. So he let him go and went out of the bar with Tony.

On the way to Zivas apartment they where both silence. It was a bit awkward. So Ziva started to talk:" Thank you for defending me. But you know I could handle it by myself." "No problem Zi. I know that you could. But I also know that it would have ended ugly." Tony said. Ziva rolled her eyes. That was so typical for Tony. He is so overprotective. May he like me too. No Ziva how could he like you more then a partner or friend. Don't be stupid. Maybe he is acting so because he thought like a big brother. He just wanted to protect you. But maybe he care more. I just have to find out. Ziva thought.

Now the car stood infront of her apartment and both got out. "See you at Monday then." Tony said nervously. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to be with her. He wanted it so bad. "Yes." Ziva said. Tony smiled and she smiled back. Don't be so shy Ziva. She thought. Ziva took a deep breathe and said: "Tony". She waited. "Yes." He said. Please ask me if I want to come into your apartment with you. Tony thought.

"Do you want to come into my apartment with me? We haven't finished our conversation earlier." "Shure:" Tony said.

"Do you want to have another beer?" Ziva asked Tony when they where in her apartment. "Yes, thank you." Tony said and sat down on her couch. Ziva sat down next to him with two beer and handed him one.

They both looked into eachothers eyes. And Ziva began to sing.

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

Tony smiled and went on with the song.

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

Then they sang togrther.

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life.

ZIVA

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

TOGETGER

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

Their lips came nearer and nearer. They both leaned in and kissed eachother.

The kiss soon became more passionate all the years of playing around it. Of just flirting. They seemed like to went away with one kiss.

Ziva lied in Tony. And he laid down on the couch. He bit carefully in her lip and she opend her mouth so their tongues can play tango. They let away from eachother when they both needed air. They leaned their foreheads on the others and grinned.

"You want to stay?" Ziva asked. "Oh yes" Tony ansewered and kissed her again. Then Ziva pulled away a little bit and asked:"Bedroom?" "Bedroom" Tony answered. They stayed up and Ziva wrapped fer feet around Tonys waist. And so without breaking their kiss Tony made his way into Zivas bedroom.

On the next morning Ziva woked up because of the sun which was shining into her face. She also realiced that her pillow moved. So it wasn't a dream. Ziva looked up and saw the face of the sleeping Tony. "Tony." She said sweetly. "Wake up." No movement from Tony. Ziva smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. "Wake up my little hary but." She said. He smiled and kissed her back. "Good morning sweet cheeks" he said.

"And my but is not hary." He said. "Tony it is still hary." Ziva said and smiled. "You are so evil." Tony said and gave her another kiss. Ziva grinned and said: "But I realized that you worked out. Do I see a small sixpack here?" Ziva pat a hand on Tonys stomach and let it wander over his chest and then lat it rest at his hair which she tumbelt. "Yes I have." Tony said. "I am stronger than you now." "Realy? I don't think so Tony." Ziva said and pressed him more down in her bed. Tony tried to get up but he couldn't. "Ok, you won. You are stronger sweet cheeks." He said. "Are you hungry Zi?". Ziva nodded and Tony got up and put his boxershort on. He placed a last kiss on Zivas lips and went into her kitchen to cook. Ziva took Tonys shirt and dressed herself with it. Just with his shirt. She went into her kitchen and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh he Ziva" Tony said and turned hisself around to face her. He wrapped also his arms around Zivas waist and kissed her.

The radio was on and a new song began.

We're so glad to see so many of you lovely people here tonight, and we would especially like to welcome all the representatives of Illinois' Law Enforcement Community who have chosen to join us here in the Palace Hotel Ballroom at this time. We do sincerely hope you'll all enjoy the show, and remember people, that no matter who you are, and what you do to live, thrive and survive, there are still some things that make us all the same. You, me, them, everybody, everybody. The radio played and Tony took Zivas hands and they began to dance and started to sing.

Everybody needs somebody  
Everybody needs somebody to love  
Someone to love _(someone to love)_  
Sweetheart to miss _(sweetheart to miss)_  
Sugar to kiss _(sugar to kiss)_  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you you you In the morning  
I need you you you When my soul's on fire  
I need you you you

Sometimes I feel  
I feel a little sad inside  
When my baby mistreats me  
I never never never have a place to hide  
I need you

Sometimes I feel  
I feel a little sad inside  
When my baby mistreats me  
I never never never have a place to hide  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you.

When the song endet they kissed eachother and ate the breakfast Tony made. They knew that this was just the biginning of their live. This is the beginning of everything. The start of their common live.


End file.
